


The House up the Hill (ITA)

by Beethelesda



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethelesda/pseuds/Beethelesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’Australia non ha colore senza di te.<br/>La mia casa sulla riva del mare è pronta ad accoglierti.<br/>Vieni, vieni presto, amore mio!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House up the Hill (ITA)

Ho fin troppi ricordi della casa sulla collina.

Mi era apparsa come una benedizione, dopo una cavalcata lunga Dio solo sa quanto.  
Avevo maledetto ogni parte di me per tutto il tragitto.  
Perché mi era saltato in mente di prendere la nave ed arrivare in Inghilterra?  
Sarei potuto restare a casa, nella mia casa, che non era sulla collina, ma potevo vedere il mare.

E poi il confine, i documenti, la pioggia incessante e l’odore di carbone.  
Londra, orribile ai miei occhi, con quella folla disgustosamente rapida e nera, sotto al cielo che pareva forgiato e saldato sui tetti. Il Tamigi che non era altro che una riga di melma percorsa da battelli affaticati.  
Dicevano che ci avrebbero costruito un grande ponte levatoio sopra, ma al momento c’erano solo quattro torri e qualche impiccato, accidentale o no.  
Ed avevo iniziato a girare con un coltello nel taschino, per sicurezza.  
Poi l’avevo perso.  
L’aveva recuperato Scotland Yard, conficcato nel torace di un uomo che non avevo mai visto.  
C’è anche da dire che bevevo abbastanza, in quei giorni.  
Ma sia Reading che New Haven erano già piene di disperati, così ebbi l’occasione di prendere un ronzino e mettere più distanza possibile tra me e tutta quella miseria.

 

La casa sulla collina era da sola ed aveva qualche albero sparuto alla sua sinistra, come se stesse poggiata su un cuscino, stesa su un fianco. Aveva una scalinata doppia ed era allungata verso destra, con una veranda in vetro. Il sole la faceva scintillare, quelle rare volte in cui le nuvole degnavano di spostarsi.  
Per fortuna avevo in tasca la vecchia lettera di raccomandazioni di mio padre e non c’era la data.  
Non volevo presentarmi come un disperato.  
In realtà, in un primo momento pensai di non presentarmi affatto.

Feci il giro della casa e non vidi nessuno. Forse era abbandonata, ma era tenuta bene ed era meglio non rischiare.  
Oltre gli alberi c’era una piccola costruzione, una stalla, con due cavalli alloggiati ed altri due box vuoti. La biada era in buono stato, ma non fresca e l’abbeveratoio era pieno a metà.  
I due equini parvero incuriositi dalla mia montatura ed abbastanza spaventati dal mio arrivo, come se non fossero stati particolarmente avvezzi al contatto umano.  
Quella stalla era decisamente poco frequentata. Qualcuno era in casa, ma non si occupava dei cavalli. Forse il padrone cercava uno stalliere.

Feci di uno dei box vuoti il mio giaciglio per qualche ora. Mi lavai alla bell’e meglio e mi stesi sulla paglia, concedendomi un po’ di riposo. Sperai che nessuno decidesse di venire ad accertarsi della salute dei cavalli proprio in quel momento.

Bussai alla porta nel pomeriggio, con la lettera di mio padre in mano ed il prurito che hanno i giocatori d’azzardo quando sentono di aver puntato un numero vincente.  
Mi aprì un ragazzo giovane ed allampanato, dal viso inespressivo.  
«…desidera?», chiese.  
«State… cercando uno stalliere, vero?»  
Lui mi squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, poi annuì. Trattenni a stento un sorriso troppo ampio.  
Porsi la mia lettera di raccomandazione, ma lui parve parecchio scocciato.  
Mi fece entrare per grazia divina e mi disse che aveva molto da fare. La servitù era poca ed il padrone di casa particolarmente esigente ed impegnativo da seguire. In pochi si degnavano di arrivare fino alla magione ed il fatto che io fossi arrivato in quel momento era sia positivo che un impiccio.

Dondolava, mentre parlava, guardandomi con un’espressione diffidente. Non metteva particolare impeto nella voce ed era educato in maniera circostanziale. Era anonimo e pacato. Non mi fece sentire a mio agio, ma nemmeno mi cacciò via.  Mi guardava dall’alto in basso, spesso e ripetutamente. Sembrava disapprovarmi, ma non perché fossi uno sconosciuto.  
Non avrei mai compreso il motivo.

«Il padrone ora riposa. Anche se sono io a compiere la maggior parte delle decisioni importanti, dovremo comunque presentarti. Abbiamo bisogno di uno stalliere, solo di questo. Potrai avere una stanza ed un salario, un giorno libero al mese e non potrai ospitare nessuno».  
Feci per stringergli la mano, ma lui dondolò via.  
«Discrezione, precisione e ancora discrezione», mi disse.

Gli interni della villa erano una delizia ricercata ed elegante. Colori chiari, una forte dominante di legno laccato di bianco e tappezzeria nei colori dell’acqua e della menta. Fiori freschi ovunque in grandi composizioni di calle dai grossi pistilli e genziane dai petali di zaffiro. Nessuno specchio e lunghe tende svolazzanti alle finestre. Molti tappeti, ma il mobilio non era mai al centro delle stanze, sempre di lato. Un corridoio semplice da attraversare era lasciato libero in ogni ambiente e mi immaginai che il padrone faticasse a camminare e non potesse impegnarsi troppo nell’evitare ostacoli. Magari aveva un bastone o era mancante di un arto.  
Le scale per il piano superiore erano ampie e bianche, di legno, dalla curva semplice. Non c’era nulla di troppo esagerato, nulla di pacchiano, nulla di chiassoso. Era così diverso dall’ostentata nobiltà londinese, che per distinguersi dagli operai sporchi di carbone, faceva di ogni cosa un circo ambulante.

Il mio ospite mi aveva lasciato solo e così mi ero preso la briga di girovagare un po’. Non avevo nulla oltre ad una bisaccia con un’altra camicia e qualche pezzo di biancheria di seconda mano, avrei potuto dormire anche su una panca. Ero convinto che gli alloggi della servitù fossero al piano di sotto, verso il piccolo agglomerato di alberi, ma la curiosità mi aveva spinto su per le scale di legno bianco, poi a sinistra, dove le due sale si facevano più ombrose e si poteva quasi sentire il fruscio degli alberi.  
La stanza più ad ovest era un incantevole studio, con morbide poltrone ed un lungo tavolo. La finestra socchiusa lasciava svolazzare soffici tende di seta bianca ed il tappeto era un complesso intreccio di fiori color panna e menta. Sul ripiano del caminetto spento, tre statue di porcellana raffiguranti donne con grossi cesti di fiori in mano.  
Era un bel posto, un posto profumato di buono e di fresco, un bel posto in cui pensare.  
Trattenni il fiato, quando sentii la porta aprirsi.

Il mio ospite sgranò gli occhi e, in rigoroso silenzio, si portò l’indice teso sulla gola, facendomi segno che mi avrebbe staccato la testa.  
Dietro di lui, con in mano un raffinato bastone in betulla bianca, camminava il padrone di casa.  
Non zoppicava visibilmente, teneva il bastone lievemente inclinato all’indietro, con la punta finale proiettata in avanti. Sembrava parecchio sicuro di sè ed io dimenticai la minaccia appena ricevuta.

Per un attimo mi chiesi se i dipinti di mia madre, quei quadri un po’ troppo romantici che dipingeva nel nostro salotto basandosi sui libri d’amore che leggeva, potessero prendere vita.  
Era chiaro e delicato, piacente. Capelli arricciolati alle punte, ben pettinati e tirati indietro sulla fronte. Lentiggini lievi, un velo impercettibile di barba. Ciglia lunghe, molto, occhi color della menta. E sull’incarnato di cipria, una bocca rossa come porcellana laccata. Il collo stretto da un fazzoletto bianco, chiuso da un grosso cameo.  
I suoi gesti erano misurati ed armoniosi, si diresse verso una delle poltrone e nemmeno mi notò.  
Fu quando si sedette e rimase a guardare fisso davanti a sè, fu allora che compresi.

«Che profumo adorabile,  _my dear Luke_. Hai aperto la finestra?»  
«Sì, signore», mentì lui spudoratamente, lanciandomi una profonda occhiata d’odio.  
Lui socchiuse gli occhi, dondolando la testa.  
«Mhhh… odore di fieno croccante. Lo abbiamo trovato, uno stalliere,  _my dear Luke_?»  
Lui bussò contro al tavolo con una nocca.  
«A questo proposito,  _my lord_ …» e si schiarì la voce, facendomi cenno di presentarmi e farmi avanti.  
Boccheggiai. Lui non aveva mosso la testa di un millimetro, eppure sorrideva dolcemente, come se mi avesse visto.  
«S-sono arrivato oggi,  _my lord_. M-mi chiamo Christopher».  
Guardai terrorizzato  il valletto, Luke. Cosa dovevo fare? Prendergli una mano e stringergliela? Toccarlo in qualche modo? Ma lui aveva l’aria di chi avrebbe ucciso chiunque avesse osato avvicinarsi troppo al suo padrone, così rimasi in piedi come un palo.  
«Hai un bell’accento, Christopher».  
«Sono australiano,  _my lord_ ».

Aveva un’espressività sublime. Acuta e ben dipinta, non esagerata, ma ben specifica. Si stupì della mia affermazione e le sue labbra si allargarono in un sorriso.  
Non seppi bene cosa fosse, ma mi sentii bruciare il cuore.  
«Di che colore è l’Australia, Christopher?», chiese.

«…è color mattone,  _my lord_. Un rosso scuro, screziato di marrone», risposi dopo un po’.  
«E di che colore è questa casa?»  
«Colore della menta,  _my lord_ ».  
Lui socchiuse gli occhi, quasi beato.  
«Mi piace l’odore della menta».  
Sorrise, accoccolandosi sulla poltrona.  
«Prenditi buona cura dei miei cavalli. Soprattutto di  _Joey_ ».

 

Le mie mansioni erano ben poche ed i due cavalli erano obbedienti e pigri. Dopo la consueta pulizia, avevo preso ad allenarli con la longhina e la frusta, cercando di rimetterli in sesto. Anche il mio ronzino preso a Londra si era unito alla routine. Vedevo raramente il padrone, ma più passavano i giorni, più mi ritrovavo a pensare a lui.  
Non sapevo il suo nome. Nè la sua età. Sapevo solo che mi dava una sensazione di calma e, allo stesso tempo, il mio petto si agitava in un’ansia che non comprendevo. Lo avevo guardato una volta sola e mi pentivo fosse stata troppo breve e disattenta. Ed iniziai a chiedermi molte cose su di lui.  
Aveva la pelle fredda?  
Si lasciava vestire e pettinare come una bambola?  
La vista lo aveva abbandonato o non ne aveva mai avuto dono?  
Si faceva leggere i libri ad alta voce?

Un giorno lo vidi, seduto all’interno della veranda di vetro, come un incantevole uccello in gabbia.  
E gli feci cenno con la mano, poi mi bloccai ed arrossì di colpo, perché ricordai che non poteva vedermi, così lanciai il cavallo al piccolo trotto e mi allontanai il più possibile da quella figuraccia terribile.

C’erano altre due persone oltre a noi. Mathilda, l’unica donna, si occupava delle pulizie e della cucina. Martin, suo fratello, degli affari tecnici. Erano una coppia strana, lui arrivava a malapena alla spalla della sorella, era gioviale e pragmatico. Mathilda era albina di aspetto ed algida di carattere.  
Luke si occupava del padrone. Il padrone non aveva altri che lui.  
E Luke non mi vedeva di buon occhio.

A volte cavalcavo fino a metà del pendio, guardando le nuvole addensate verso la capitale ed annusando l’aria carica di umidità. Avevo nostalgia della mia casa in riva al mare, della sabbia grossa dell’Australia, del richiamo notturno dei dingo. Poi mi guardavo alle spalle e mi chiedevo in quale stanza stesse il mio padrone, seduto e con gli occhi persi.  
E sentivo di voler restare.

 

Mi mandò a chiamare un pomeriggio ed ero terrorizzato di aver fatto qualche sgarbo.  
Luke pareva particolarmente adirato ed io nascosi le dita incrociate nelle tasche delle brache prima di entrare.  
Lui sedeva comodo in un angolo di divanetto, circondato da un’elegante stanza color crema e  turchese.  
Aveva un libro sulle ginocchia, inciso nei caratteri che il dottor Braille aveva inventato da pochi anni.  
«Il tuo profumo mi dice che sei arrivato, Christopher».  
«Avete bisogno di me,  _my lord_?»  
I cenni del capo, i gesti, con lui non funzionavano. Dovevo parlare, parlare sempre ed il più cordialmente possibile.  
«Di che colore è il giorno, oggi?»  
«Verde come le foglie di mirto,  _my lord_ ».  
Socchiuse nuovamente gli occhi e sorrise, beato.  
«Mi piace il tuo modo di dire i colori. Posso immaginare le cose».  
«Mia madre era una pittrice, _my lord_. Conosco i colori abbastanza bene».  
Di nuovo quell’espressione deliziosamente stupita.  
«E tu ti dedichi all’arte?»  
«No,  _my lord_. Io osservo e basta».

Battè una mano accanto a sè, invitandomi a sedere.  
«Basta con questo “ _my lord_ “. Chiamami Thomas, come una vecchia amicizia».  
Sentì distintamente il rumore dell’ego di Luke cadere in pezzi.  
Mi accomodai con fare trionfante.  
«Di che colore sei, Christopher?»  
«Color giunchiglia».  
Lui mugolò, estasiato.  
«E io? Io di che colore sono?»  
Rimasi in silenzio.  
  
Lui per me era l’arcobaleno.  
Aveva un tono di ogni cosa, una perfezione sfaccettata che, da vicino, faceva male a guardarsi. I capelli e le loro onde, le ciglia lunghe, quegli occhi, la bocca, la carnagione, gli abiti scelti con cura. La sua voce soffice ed il suo modo, le mani poggiate delicatamente sulle pagine incise del libro.  
«Colore del diamante».  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Ma i diamanti non hanno colore».  
«Oppure li hanno tutti. Basta farli colpire dal sole».  
Lo sentì tremare e lo vidi arrossire visibilmente.

Non mi ero mai, mai in vita mia, innamorato di qualcuno.  
Ero circondato da ragazze, ma alla loro compagnia preferivo quella di mia madre e della sua poetica precisione coi pennelli. Era una sensazione che non provavo in nessun altro modo. I quadri, quelle grandi tele odorose di olio e di fatica, mi invitavano ad essere guardati per ore, scoperti in ogni possibile particolare. Passavo le giornate ad osservare il frutto della passione di mia madre, anche quando lei non c’era.  
E lui, ai miei occhi, era come un quadro.

 

Iniziò a chiamarmi sempre più spesso.  
Gli sedevo accanto e lui mi chiedeva i colori di tutto.  
Mi chiese il colore del sole, il colore della sera, il colore dei miei occhi. Il colore del mio viaggio, il colore di Londra. Mi chiese il colore dell’ebbrezza ed il colore delle festività.  
Gli descrissi i colori delle ore, dei mesi. Il colore delle mattine con la sveglia presto e delle notti profonde ed agitate. Lui ascoltava ed immaginava ed io ero libero di guardarlo come i quadri che amavo tanto.

Aveva perso la vista poco più di una decina d’anni prima.  
Montava Joey, appena acquistato ed addestrato. Gli piaceva il salto ad ostacoli.  
Cadde dopo una violenta sgroppata e, quando riaprì gli occhi, non vedeva più il cielo.  
Poteva ancora ricordare le cose che aveva visto, ma si rammaricava sempre di aver visto troppo poco.  
Ed io gli dicevo tutto quello che sapevo, parlandogli delle notti dell’Outback, coi dingo che cantano ed il vento che rapisce la sabbia, spargendola in alto in mezzo alle stelle.

Luke mi odiava.

 

Mi azzardai a condurre Thomas fuori, un giorno, a reincontrare il suo amato Joey.  
Luke non lo faceva uscire quasi mai, inventandosi condizioni climatiche sfavorevoli e mille altre scuse. Lo tratteneva in quella bellissima gabbia di porcellana, terrorizzato all’idea che potesse rovinarsi.  
Io lo tenni per un braccio e lo portai alla stalla.  
Gli presi le mani e le posai sul muso vellutato del cavallo, che accolse con gioia le carezze del padrone.

Thomas aveva gli occhi lucidi e le dita tremanti e io non resistetti oltre. Lo strinsi per le spalle, poggiando la testa contro la sua.  
Fu, credo, il nostro momento più intimo.  
Lo sentii tremare e piangere. Adorava quel cavallo ed allo stesso tempo lo odiava. Era come ritrovare un vecchio amico che tanto hai amato, ma che ti ha tradito e che non hai mai trovato il coraggio di perdonare.  
Joey era vecchio, ma ancora ricordava il suo giovane fantino e gli annusava le mani e cercava di mangiucchiargli le maniche della giacca.  
Io avevo le mani sulle spalle di Thomas, poi gliele strinsi davanti sul petto e lui mi chiese di non smettere.  
Mi domandò di che colore fosse quel momento e io gli risposi che era nero, perché stavo tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
E lui sussultò e mi disse che, improvvisamente, il nero che vedeva avanti a sè ogni giorno era diventato un colore incantevole.

Non ebbi bisogno di dichiararmi.  
Anzi, non glielo dissi mai.  
Che lo amavo in maniera folle.  
Ma lo facevo ogni giorno.

Lo baciai una volta sola.  
Mi chiese di lasciarmi guardare e lo aiutai a posarmi la punta delle dita sul viso.  
E con quegli occhi perduti e color della menta era come se mi vedesse davvero, seguendo il movimento delle dita lungo i miei zigomi ed il mento. Oh, aveva delle rughe sottili intorno agli occhi, che si accentuavano di pochissimo quando sorrideva e socchiudeva le palpebre.  
Gli presi la bocca e gli presi il cuore e gli presi la vita e la scambiai con la mia.  
Fu casto, non pretesi nulla, solo le labbra morbide premute sulle mie e le sue mani sottili strette alle mie spalle e l’affanno nel petto.  
E gli dissi che era un momento bianco, perché mi girava la testa e lui fece cenno di sì, disse che vedeva bianco anche lui e svenne. Dovetti slacciargli il fazzoletto dal collo e fargli aria per un po’.

Luke mi odiava.

 

Lo guardavo leggere, in silenzio, osservando le sue dita bianche passare sulle righe incise sulla carta e sognavo mi accarezzasse nello stesso modo, leggendo quello che il mio corpo aveva da raccontargli.  
Avrei volentieri fatto l’amore con lui, mentendo sull’essere al buio per poterlo guardare. Ed incominciavo a tingermi di tutti quei colori che ha il desiderio e la voglia, ma lui era così immacolato che avevo timore di sporcarlo.

 

«Per la prima volta,  _my dear Christopher_ , per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, torno a distinguere il giorno dalla notte. Prima era tutto uguale, che dormissi o fossi sveglio, avevo perduto il ricordo dell’alba e del tramonto. Ma ora, quando ti sento parlare per la prima volta dopo il silenzio, ecco che incomincia il giorno. E quando mi parli per l’ultima volta prima del silenzio, comprendo il buio della notte».

Luke mi odiava.

 

Scrissi una lettera a mio fratello, dicendogli che andava tutto bene.  
Mi rispose qualche mese dopo, informandomi della morte di mio padre.

Premetti Thomas contro la parete del corridoio e poggiai la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Gli dissi che dovevo andare e che avrei sistemato molte cose. Avrei riaperto la mia vecchia casa sul mare e l’avrei resa perfetta. Poi lo avrei aspettato, ospitale e sicuro, per tenerlo con me in quel paesaggio color mattone. Gli avrei scritto in tutta fretta e lo avrei aspettato. Lui avrebbe arrangiato tutto per la partenza e mi avrebbe raggiunto, come un fiore incantevole che deve essere trapiantato in fretta.  
Fu un addio color carminio.

 

~

Sente la porta aprirsi, come ogni giorno, per la sveglia.  
Ha sognato tanto. Aspetta.  
«Buon giorno,  _my lord_ ».  
La voce di Luke è color vaniglia scura ed è seguita dallo scorrere delle tende e dal profumo degli alberi.  
«C’è posta per me,  _my dear Luke_?»  
Silenzio.  
« _No, sir_ ».  
Sarà un’altra giornata color arsenico.

 

Esce dalla stanza e si allontana di qualche passo, poi estrae la lettera dalla tasca del gilet.  
La fissa, con sopra i segni di un viaggio lungo.  
Scende le scale.  
In cucina il caminetto è acceso.  
La lettera resiste per poco ai morsi delle fiamme, per poi colorarsi di sienna e rubino e di cenere.

 

~

 

_L’Australia non ha colore senza di te._  
 _La mia casa sulla riva del mare è pronta ad accoglierti._  
 _Vieni, vieni presto, amore mio!_

_Tuo devoto_  
 _Christopher_


End file.
